


Listening

by FanficLuver



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cheekbones, Fluff, M/M, Music, Revelations, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficLuver/pseuds/FanficLuver
Summary: John hears Sherlock play and had a bit of a revelation.





	Listening

**Author's Note:**

> READ PLEASE: THIS FIC IS PRE-SEASON 3 EPISODE 3!!! (basically after the sign of three) This is my very first fanfiction, also i don't have a beta, so any and all mistakes are my own. Criticism is welcomed and please let me know what I should fix. This was written in like 20 mins so sorry in advance.

John sat at the bottom of the stairs, eyes closed, keys forgotten on the floor as his hands rested on his knees. Brown hair pressing against the wall in a manner that would definitely require fixing later, he let the music flow through his bones. His flat with Mary never had violin music, and John had dearly missed it in the years he spent living alone. On particularly bad days, he would wake up to scraps of music flowing through the wispy grasp of his mind.

The song Sherlock was playing now was vaguely familiar.

He never played it when he knew John was in the flat, and the ending always seemed to change. It was waltz-esqe, and John could almost imagine a graceful Sherlock gliding across the floor, whispering soft "I love you" 's in time with the song. He nearly huffed at the image of Sherlock waltzing with his collar flipped up and his curls bouncing with each step, before remembering he was upstairs playing. As loud as the music was, Sherlock had sharp ears, and as quiet as John was coming in, he would get caught.

Well, as caught as you can get in your own flat.

Just as John's bum began to ache for a new position, the song came to a crescendo, then finished. He could almost see a perfect kiss, Sherlock dipping someone as the last note played itself out. A bark of laughter accidentally slipped out when John visualized Sherlock fervently making out with the only thing he really ever would want to, a new murder case file. But as he heard the creaking of Sherlock descending the stairs, John's face changed, quickly turning into a blush. As Sherlock's sharp cheekbones came into view, he realized what his mental case file's face looked like.

**His** face.


End file.
